The End
by comic-book-freak-22
Summary: An old enemy returns with a hunger for vengeance. Hiccup must answer the call to save what's left of his clan. With the help of many new and some old friends, can he succeed? And why is his new ally always so secretive? Read and find out. (Sorry, I suck at summaries, read and tell me what you think.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this idea sprung on me because of some person on Tumblr. I will give the name as soon as I can. I hope I do the persons idea some justice. Please be as brutal as you see fit, I want your honest opinion on my story. I hope you all enjoy.**

**I do not own anything in this story but my characters.**

* * *

The man panted as he struggled to climb the rocky terrain. His hood snagged and the ground crumbled under his feet. He breathed heavily as he looked up to see how far he was from the top, and he let out a sigh of relief as he saw how close he was. He once again started his ascent to the top of the rocky island. His slow progress got him to the top in a little over twenty minutes. He took several shaky steps to a rock and sat down as he surveyed the land around him. He knew it well, or at least he had. The land had been his home before he left, and it had been lost forever. Now it was no longer a home, all the houses were burned down to ruins. Any structures still standing were left deserted and covered in ashes and dust. The people who couldn't get out in time were still left, the flesh either peeled or burned off their bones.

This was Berk.

The once happy land full of life was now a barren landscape. The trees had overgrown the land and vines climbed up the burned remnants of the village. The man made his way through the ashy village, towards the burned structure at the head of the village. He stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw. The house was burned down completely to the ground and there were in the middle of the ashes were what was left of two bodies. The man fell to his knees as tears streamed down his face, he didn't have to put too much thought into who the two bodies were.

He heard motion behind him and without thinking he quickly lunged toward the large sword that had fallen to the ground when the house was burned and swung around to come face to face with a girl. The girl gasped and jumped into the air and spun a kick that knocked the sword out of his hands. She landed gracefully and stood to face the man. The man looked at the girl, she was at least 5' and wore an outfit of green dragon skin and blue dyed wool pants and brown boots with a black cloak up over her face.

"Who are you?" He asked, his voice emanating power after years of practice.

"Is this your village?" The girl asked, her voice sounding the same.

"Y-yes." The man replied confused. People say their name when asked any other time, so why didn't this girl, what has she got to hide?

"Then we have a common enemy, I suggest that we help each other." The girl said as she looked over at the sword she had kicked out of the man's hand. "I know who did this, and I'm pretty sure you want to find the man who did, yes?" She asked, the man nodded and she continued, "Good, then we can help each other."

The man nodded and then repeated his previous question, "Who are you?"

The girl walked past him and towards the remnants of the house. "Kya." She replied as she knelt down. "The attack wasn't that long ago." She said as she rubbed some ashes between her fingers. "That means that he couldn't have gotten that far, which means we can still catch him and put this all to an end by-" She stopped as she looked over at the man and saw his confused expression. "What?"

"How can you tell how long ago that attack was just by the ashes?!" He exclaimed confused.

"I've been tracking this man for a rather loooong time." She said as she stood and walked over to the man. "So, who are you?"

"Hiccup." The man responded, standing straighter. "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the 3rd."

* * *

**Okay, so I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I will be posting the second by the end of the week. Please give me your honest opinion of the chapter and please give me any and all ideas of things you want to see in the story.**

**Bye, the freak is out of here! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, sorry for the late-ish update. Um, I am not going to be updating this story till, at the earliest Sunday. I'm gonna be at girls camp and I will be completely cut off from any and all technology. But, on the bright side, I will have a week to write and figure out the story and where it's going. I will update when I get back from the camping trip and I actually like this story so you will get an update next week. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**I do not own anything other than my characters. I make no claim towards owning How to Train Your Dragon.**

* * *

Kya froze as Hiccup said his name, "That's, ah, quit a name." She muttered. "So I'm assuming that you, with the strangely long name, are the chief of this village?"

"Well, I was. There's not much of a village left now, is there?" Hiccup said, a frown on his face, as he collapsed on the ground.

"Look, you look like you could really use a pick-me-up, my crew and I found some people who were smart enough to run into the woods when the attack happened." Kya stated as she took in Hiccups saddened appearance. "They're all on my ship, would you like me to take you to them?" She asked as she offered him a hand.

Hiccup smiled as he took hold of her outstretched hand, he pulled himself up and nodded. His eyes widened as a thought occurred to him. "What did the survivors look like?"

"Five males and _twins_." Kya said, putting emphasis on the word 'twins'. She turned and started towards the docks.

"Ah, Ruffnut." Hiccup said as he followed after here.

"So, quick question for you. And you don't have to answer it." The girl said as she turned around and faced him, walking backwards. "Who were the two corpses in the house?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello. Okay, so This was a rather long chapter, but I decided to split it in half so can update twice and seem like I'm working harder. So, please I realize that there are going to be grammatical errors, if I re-read this and find some really bad ones, they will be changed. Other than that, I am always excepting suggestions. That is all, I do hope that you enjoy the next chapter.**

**Once again, the only thing I lay claim to is _MY _characters.**

* * *

Hiccup stopped in his tracks and sighed as his smile faded away. He turned to solemnly look at Kya, He spoke slowly in a tone that screamed pain. "If my assumptions are correct, they were my mother and close friend, Astrid."

"Close as in- relationship?" Kya asked as she continued to walk ahead. She was met with silence. "Relationship it is." She mumbled under her breath as Hiccup hurried to her side. "Well, sorry for your loss, but on the bright side, not all your village is dead." Hiccup smiled a little at that. "You know, just a large majority of it is." Kya continued. "And you know, most of your friends were probably in that area of people, and then there's you mom and-" She stopped when looked back at Hiccups hurt face. "And I need to learn when to stop putting salt on open wound." She mumbled as she laughed nervously. She dropped her fake smile and cleared her throat. "The ship is this way." She said nervously as she led them to the docks.

They arrived at the bottom of the docks without having said a word to each other. When the ship was within view Kya seemed to straighten and get colder than she was before. Hiccup silently followed behind her to board the ship. The second Kya's boot hit the deck of the ship, she was a different person. Her demeanor got a little darker. When she hit the deck, the whole crew- that had previously been sitting around playing poker and drinking- all stood at attention and looked at Kya.

"Status update Mister Spar!" She shouted and the largest man in the crew stepped forward.

"Found a couple more survivors hiding on the far end of the island forest, sir."

"Found the chief wondering around. Go get the rest of the survivors." Kya said as she walked to the main mast, took out a knife and stabbed it.

Hiccup looked at her form confused and then looked at her crew. One member of the crew spoke up, "You okay there captain?"

Kya turned around and fixed her cloak so that only her mouth was visible. The thin lips turned up as she spoke, "Yes, I am fine, just had to stab something." She said coolly as Mister Spar walked back onto the deck, leading a group of very beat up people.

Hiccup took a closer look at the group of ash covered people and a smiled came across his face. Hiccup was looking at the last survivors of his village, and he couldn't be more happy with who they were. There was Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Eret, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and... His mother walked out onto the deck.


End file.
